


What If

by malecstarget (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malecstarget
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Kenobi was not your average girl, she was adopted by obi-wan when she was a baby and spent her whole childhood working with flowers and gardens. when she graduated her father helped her start Rey's flowers, and for a while everything seemed great until her ex Jacob came back.

he was getting married to Hux who worked for the first order, they never ended on good terms but he was here asking for her help.

they wanted to hire Rey's flowers for their wedding but told her they also hired skywalker goods as well, she knew that since Anakin had passed away that he left it to his son and daughter but they never did events before.

"hey dad" she smiled as she led Jacob and Hux around their shop, she could see Anakin's grandson Ben with his parents talking to some customers out the window. Ben and she had gone to the same college, and even though she had left they stayed good friends.

"we will leave the design up to you," Hux said and pulled her out of her thoughts, Rey took a deep breath and nodded as she went back behind the counter and went over the notes with her dad.

suddenly the bell rang as the door opened bring both of their eyes up, But Rey saw that it was just Ben solo and sighed. "ouch, that bad?" he asked and waved at Mr. Kenobi and leaned on the counter, Rey just couldn't help but laugh.

"so you guys are finally doing an event?" She raised her eyebrow, Ben just chuckled and stood up "yeah we think grandpa would want us too and he did love weddings ".

but Rey just laughed and walked over to some daisys, "didn't he secretly get married because he hated the idea of it?" Ben just laughed and followed her "he's a rule-breaker, just like someone else I know". Ben's phone beeped and he sighed before heading to the door, " so ill see you at the meeting for the wedding " Rey waved bye and turned back to the flowers.

**_*across the street*_ **

Leia Solo was folding her arms as Ben came walking back in, "what? " he whispered as his father was trying to fix the front display. "you can talk to Rey later, you need to help your father we all know how old he is getting" his mother whispered, but han still glared up at her "haha love you too".

Ben just laughed at his parents and went to the toolbox, he loved working here with them but deep down he wanted to own and run his own place. but he was deep in debt and loved his family, so he became a head baker and even convinced his parents to start doing events.

"dad you used the wrong tool' Ben Kneeled down next to his father, But Han just scoffed and hand it to him. " can you fix this while I take your mother out?" Han asked his son as he stood up, "wait you mean on a date right?" Ben blurted out which made his father laugh.

Skywalker goods was created after Anakin married Padme and moved here, Padme had passed when his mom and uncle were born. Ben grew up with a grandpa who spent most of his time in the bakery, his mom didn't mind as soon as he was born.

Ben loved working alongside Grandpa Skywalker till his passing and it was left to his mom and uncle luke, but when he was around 11 his uncle moved and gave his rights to Ben when he turned 12. "Hey Mr. Solo and Mrs. Solo, my dad sent me over for his usual snacks" Rey's voice bloomed and Ben stood up but banged his head on the display.

Was he nervous to do a wedding? Sure Ben was but this was their first event and he didn't want to screw up but working alongside his friend at her ex's wedding. That was something new and one he didn't want to repeat, but as She waved by and grabbed the snacks.

*meanwhile*

Rey knew that this would be one hell of a wedding, and kept looking down at the snacks as she walked back over to the shop.

Next week would the first meeting she and Ben would have with Jacob and Hux, but maybe it could be the first wedding they work together of many to come. "Rey your late" Obi-Wan or as she knew him as something else was standing at the front door, She chuckled and handed him in the box.

"got carried away talking, now go lay down with your snacks I got the shop" She walked to the front counter, her dad was finally stepping down so this was a big deal for Rey. but the door didn't ring open and so for the next hour, Rey was writing down and coming up with ways on the design.

part of her believed this was way too much work for Jacob, but Rey never did anything then what she would want if it was the other way. Back in School her Finn use to say " Kind Rey" and boy did she miss him, Finn had moved when he was young and her neighbor Poe who also was Ben`s best friend from high school would work at her shop on the weekends.

she was tempted to close before 9 pm, but she and Ben had a bet to see who could stay open the longest when it was slow. finally, she decided to water the flowers and take care of them, her dad would bug her on when he was going to see a wedding.

but Rey had taken a break and just wanted to work. finally, the bell rang and Ben had dropped off a box of cookies for her and waved bye as they both closed their shops for the night., it had been one hell of a day but Rey knew this was just the calm before the storm that would happen any day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets ready to pack until he hears bad news and meanwhile Rey keeps up her usual self and meets someone new

it had been a few days since Rey's ex had come and asked them both to help plan his wedding, Ben was leaving for a few days to visit his uncle who lived a couple of days away, he almost didn't go but his dad assured him that the bakery would be okay.

the packing wasn't the hard part of this whole trip, the hard part was staying away from his family.

but His mom believed that after everything this past year, that ben deserved a trip away from all of this. that's why she was glad ben was going away fro a few days, but that didn't mean Leia wasn't at all worried for him.

Rey had found out about the trip after she heard a crashing sound when she visited the bakery, she tried not to listen as she heard Ben argue with his mother but they were loud. meanwhile, Han packed some extra goods and smiled at her, "hows your dad doing?".

"he's tired but other than that he is doing great, thanks Mr solo" she smiled and waved as she started to head out, Ben had made his way down the stairs as Rey was heading out and the two exchanged looks.

Ben had caught up to Rey just outside the flower shop, "Rey wait! did you umm hear anything?" he rubbed his hand as Rey turned around. She smiled and faced her friend as she tried to balance the floor and unlock the door, "I heard you're going on a trip, but other then that nothing really".

"my mom thinks it will be good for me to get away for a few days" he whispered as he quickly got the box of treats as they fell, Rey gasped and looked up at him "thanks for that.

after they said bye and Rey was safely inside, Ben slowly walked back to the bakery. he had Hux's wedding on his mind, what if he screwed up and did so bad that no one hired them again? he opened the door as an angry customer stormed out.

"mom what happened?" he asked as he put the apron back on, Leia turned around and sighed "he claims our price was too high and the new bakery was cheaper and better".

Ben was trying so hard not to be angry, "Madi's Goods" was a new bakery that opened. it had been stealing a lot of their customers, that was the main reason why Ben was trying to get them to do events. but the pressure is greater when your family business depends on it, Benn knew his parents would be okay but would his uncle or even him?

*meanwhile*

Rey had handled her father his treats and headed downstairs, she saw someone walk out all mad of the skywalker goods. but it wasn't her business to get in theirs, all she hoped was that it was nothing too bad or serious.

"hey welcome to Kenobi flowers, how can I help you?" She spoke as the doorbell rang, a girl who looked to be about 18 walked in and smiled. "flowers for dad" was all she could whisper, Rey smiled and led the young girl back, business was quite good for them.

she took the card as the girl looked around before coming back, "are you new here? don't think i have seen you before?" Rey asked as the card was in the machine. she was quite good at talking with their customers, its one of the many reasons they came back again and again.

"yeah, just started my shop, Im Madi" the young girl replied before walking out, Rey just chuckled as she cleaned up the floor around the sunflower area.

but she looked up in time to see Ben walk in, but she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "ben?" was all she said before Ben leaned against the counter, he was silent but she could tell something was on his mind.

"there is a new bakery that is competing with us Rey, if we don't do good at this wedding then my parents and uncle will have to shut it down" Ben finally spoke after a while.

she put down what she was holding and walked over, Rey didn't know how to comfort one of her best friends. she just stood near him and finally rubbed his shoulder, "was it madi something? she finally whispered which caught Ben`s attention.

"How did you know?" He stopped leaning and looked over at Rey who had changed her hairstyle, it was now down and she had taken off the jacket she was wearing.

"a girl came in named madi and said she just opened up her shop' Rey went to hug him but Ben turned around, She sighed and went behind the counter and looked at him. "I don't know what to do Rey " was all Ben said as he headed out, she sighed and leaned against the back wall.

eventually, it was closing time and Rey managed to do everything with an hour, She went and hugged her Obi-wan good night. She closed and locked the door as she headed over to skywalker goods, she wanted to see if she could help anyway.

Leia smiled big when she saw her and hugged her, it was then that Rey noticed something unusual. there was hardly any customers in the building, Leia had noticed and sighed "after that angry customer and we lost a lot of our usual business "

"is ben around? I was hoping to say goodbye before he left on his trip" Rey said as they pulled away, Leia nodded and pointed to the backyard. Skywalker books and Kenobi Flowers were in front of their houses, it also made people feel safe and that's why they placed them here.

Ben was laying down on the grass and throwing a ball in the air, "hey ben" Rey chuckled and gasped as ben dropped his hand and the ball hit his left eye, "ben!" rey ran over and saw him holding his eye. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben has to visit the hospital which he is hating, but meanwhile, Rey still can't sleep and worried about her friend headed over there.

Leia ran out as she heard screams and saw her son holding his eye and the ball was on the ground, "ben! " she ran over and helped him stand that's when she noticed Rey. "Han! take our son to the kitchen now!" she yelled which woke up han, after han came and took their son inside.

"Rey come here" she opened her arms and saw Rey walk over, Leia could feel her tremble and rubbed her back. "Rey it wasn't your fault okay? and he will be okay' she whispered as she helped Rey walk inside into the living room.

Ben was holding his hand to his eye still, Han was trying to get him to remove it. "ben?" Rey finally looked up at her friend, he looked in her direction "it's just a small bruise Rey" he chuckled but flinched.

Rey walked over and looked at Han who stepped back, this was not how Rey imagined hanging out with her friend. she lifted his hand down from his face and everyone gasped, "ben that is not a small bruise, that's pretty bad" Leia walked up to them and glared at him.

Rey stepped back and let his parents have a talk with him, just as she wasn't sure what to do her phone ran.

She walked up to the solo family still not happy, "hey I got to turn in for the night, ben i... I am so sorry" she waved at his parents before walking home. her dad was asleep by now so it was up to Rey to re-lock the door and head upstairs, but even after it all she just stayed laying in her bed.

suddenly her phone started to ring and she saw that she was getting a facetime from Finn, it had been ages since they last saw each other.

"Hey what's up?" She adjusted the pillows and smiled, Finn was in the kitchen of his place packing. "thought I would check up on you, I heard about your ex" Finn said as he carefully plates in boxes, Rey shrugged but looked back at the phone.

"he hired me and Ben to plan his wedding sort of" She chuckled till she remembered ben, "so who is ben and what did he do to you" Finn suddenly had stopped and was leaning on the counter.

"he is my best friend that I met in college and I kind of surprised him and he dropped a ball on his eye" Rey Whispered, Finn chuckled and looked at the screen " you made him drop a ball? Rey im sure he will be okay" he whispered, but Rey just nodded and looked at the clock.

"im going to turn in but text me okay?" She asked to which Finn nodded, even after the call ended it took her a few hours to fall asleep.

meanwhile Ben solo was holding an ice pack to his eye as his mother was driving him to the hospital, he sighed and leaned against the door and looked through the one good eye all the scene they were passing.

han tried to get him to talk because they need him to be awake as they headed in, fighting sleep was one thing but now it wasn't just his eye that was hurting, they did not have to wait that long as there was hardly anyone here at 10 pm.

ben was now in a room alone while waiting for his doctor, Poe even half asleep had sent him a couple of jokes to help him. it felt like forever when the nurse walked into t take down the stuff for the doctor, he always hated the idea of a hospital just the feeling of it.

Finally, Dr. Pam walked in and smiled, "haven't seen you in a while, so besides the eye anything else bothering you?". Ben used his left arm and pointed to the other, "when you hold an ice pack to your eye for a long time it starts to hurt'.

Rey couldn't sleep so she called the bakery and luckily Poe had stopped to close and would take her to the hospital, Ben was her friend and she just wanted to make sure he was okay.

it was her fault after all but Poe kept looking at her because she was quiet, this weekend they were supposed to meet with the grooms to tall about the next steps of the wedding. "Rey? Rey!' Poe finally yelled as they reached the hospital, She looked over at her friend who was concerned.

"you weren't there, it could have been worse Poe," she said as she climbed out of the car, Poe had to catch up as Rey walked fast to the waiting room. "he's alive alright and im sure he doesn't blame you so stop blaming yourself" He whispered as Han and Leia looked up at them.

Leia hugged Rey as Poe shook hands with Han who was reading a flyer for weights, "you okay sweetie?" she asked As Rey kept looking over at the front desk. Rey didn't nod but that was all it took Leia to understand, "hey the doctor is about to tell us, and im sure ben will be back to his old cranky self before long".

Ben walked out with Dr. Pam as his family stood up, he had an eye patch and his arm was in a cast. "he needs to wear that patch and take these meds and plenty of rest and your son will be okay" and with that, the doctor bid them goodbye.

Leia and Han each took a turn hugging him until he saw Rey with his one eye, He walked over to her and sat down in one of the chairs. "guess im a pirate now... Argh," he whispered, Rey looked up at him and even laugh.

"don't do that when we see them this weekend okay?" She laughed and walked over with him to his parents, as they all headed home in different cars Rey knew that this was one hell of a week and was yet to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben figures out a way to save his family’s business, while Rey figures out to get more flowers done

Ben had mostly stayed in the kitchen during the open hours of the bakery, he didn't want to scare away whatever customers they would have.

besideshe was a good baker and use to love being back here, His dad took the position upfront and was trying his best not too annoying his mom who stocked the shelf.

his arm was not hurting as much, but if his doctor found out he would probably get yelled at it .

"Ben! Guest for you " his father yelled , he nodded and made sure nothing was going to burn as he walked out front .

Madi was standing in the open floor of the front area , she was smiling and looked at him . "I'm the owner of the new bakery , thought I would come see the competition if there was any ".

Ben glared but still walked over , he never thought she would come back .

"So what made you decided to try and became a baker ? You never were successful before " He crossed his arms. But Madi just laughed and looked at his face "when did Ben solo decide to become a pirate ", he glared and his emotions changed .

"Is there a reason why you are here ?" Was all he said , but as bad luck would have it . Rey walked into get her dads daily treats , Ben and Madi stopped and looked over at her .

"Your going down solo " Madi said and brushed past Rey , who was very confused but walked up the counter .

"How's your eye?" Rey tried to change the subject as Ben walked over as well , "still sore but I'll live " he put her boxes on the counter . "See you at the meeting tomorrow " she waved bye and was gone just like that , he was glad to see or hope she stopped blaming herself for what happened.

It was quiet for the next few hours , Ben thought maybe everyone had their fill but then he saw a line around the corner. He never thought Madi would come back in his life , and he was not about to let her take away his parents business.

He opened his laptop and started to come up with new ideas for the bakery and for the wedding , he was not going to sleep till he won this battle . "You okay?" A text appeared on his phone from Rey , he smiled and texted back a smiley face to her .

Suddenly he knew what they had to do to save the bakery , and it wasn't take down his ex . "Mom I'm going out !" He called and hit his head on the door , he rubbed his head and blamed his dad for the height .

It wasn't long before he made his way across the street , "hey is rey in?" He asked as he saw some guy at the counter . The guy pointed to the back of the store and went back to his book , Ben raised his eye but headed back to where Rey was supposed to be .

Rey was on the ground with her head phones in , cutting flowers that she didn't hear Ben walk up . she finally turned to change tools and saw him there, "hey ben, whats up?' she smiled as she stood up and cleaned off her hands.

"how do you feel about hosting a open party? I could do the food and you could do the decorations? “ he tried his best to avoid the thorns of the roses on the ground .

She never thought about something like that before , but it could help his bakery and show the grooms how good they were .

“How would we do it ?” She asked as she finished cleaning up the flowers , since they weren’t usually busy she got the chance to just stand and talk with whoever was here .

Ben even through he only had one eye working right now , was still good at avoiding pointing things in this shop . “We post the invite online and invite our friends and tell them to share it “he chuckled at her question .

“Shut up pirate “ Rey put away the tools and leaned on the counter , Ben just laughed at her remark . “Am I a cute pirate?” He joked and finally sat up straight , he handed her his laptop and showed her the plan .

“Then we will have a month to plan and do it “ he said as he stood up , Rey was too focused on the screen she didn’t see Ben walk out .

She would have to go over later and give him the laptop back, but for right now she would go over what he gave and work on it . “Rey!” Her father Obi- wan yelled from upstairs , she quickly shut the laptop and put it away .

“Dad everything okay?” She asked as she climbed the stairs , “I forgot a towel , can you get me one ?” A answer came from the bathroom.

Rey just chuckled and went to the closet , she did wish she had a mom but she loved life with her father so much .

“Dad towel is on the door and I’ll be downstairs okay?” She spoke and got a whispered from her dad , she sat on one of the stools as she opened the laptop again .

“Ring ring “ her phone buzzed and saw Ben has texted her , “Madi showed up again and I wanted to punch her so bad but I only have one eye “. She laughed but also frowned , this Madi girl seemed to have it put for the solo family .

Eventually she finished looking over the stuff Ben made and closed the laptop , she would give it to him the next time she was at the bakery .

But right now she needed to close down the shop and get the dinner ready , That’s when she got the idea and went the text to Ben. “My mom would take any chance not to cook so we will come “ was just reply , that’s when she got the laptop on the couch and started getting everything ready .

This would be the first time they all had dinner together, and she wanted to hear the story of Ben and Madi . Like why did she hate Ben and want to destroy the bakery, and maybe Rey didn’t like her one bit.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding draws close , will be and try see the spark or is it too late?

*6 months later*

the time for the wedding was finally here, and Rey was the most nervous of her and ben. she didn't care that this was her ex's wedding, but this would be the first time she seen ben since they shared a kiss.

She packed all that she would need for the wedding, she and ben would arrive before the grooms to get everything set up. how does one face their longtime friend after kissing them, Rey sure wish she would know.

"Rey?" Her father said as he leaned against the wall, She looked up and walked over to him. "dad is everything okay?" she said as she rubbed his hand, her father was slient before looking up at her.

" rey you need to chase after him, if you don't then as years passed you will regret it" he said and walked off, she sighed and looked across the street and saw ben carrying stuff to the car.

she quickly ran outside and yelled his name and it took a few tries but ben finally looked up and waved her over.

'Ben please don't go, come home after the wedding"

"I cant rey you know that, the bakery is gone"

"ill come with you ben!" she begged and grabbed his hand, but he just sighed and got closer to her before pulling away".

"no you wont" he said before kissing her one last time, and just like he climbed in the car and was gone.

the ride to the wedding with Finn was quiet, she tried so hard to get ben to stay. she even offered to go and he still pushed her away, if Ben didn't want a life with her then she was not going to argue.

while finn parked the car Rey was thinking of the memory of their first kiss, she was so nervous and ben put her hair behind her ear. maybe if she hadn't gotten scared and ran, that ben would stay and want her.

{flashback}

"rey calm down it will be okay" Ben said as he helped placed in a new window, but reywas walking back and forth . " he will kill me ben, I did this " she yelled, she stopped and looked at ben who had just pulled away from kissing her. "ill take the blame, now calm down" she was still shock from the kiss, that she ran out of the shop as ben called her name.

{end of flashback}

even during the ceremony she looked over at ben who was putting the final choices of the cupcakes, she wanted so bad to walk over there but ben clearly wanted her gone and that's what she would do.

but she kept wishing she had grabbed his hand and said what her heart wanted to say but never could, "you don't know me, I chose you" but why couldn't she find the strength to tell him.

"okay guys, people will be coming in, do your best" ben said and looked over at rey, he didn't want to do this but she deserved better.

*3 years later*

Rey Kenobi had opened her own company that planned events , her father even told her she would do great . 

She never dated or even married , she never knew why but maybe because what she wanted didn't want her.

"Rey?" Ben's voice said as he looked up from his phone , they were both on a train and probably going different places.

"Ben solo " she said and walked over , as much as she tried she never could hate him . He smiled and moved over so she could sit down , Rey didn't know to say to him .

Ben solo had been rock climbing for the past three years , after they lost the bakery his parents retired leaving Ben to himself .

He did think about finding Rey but she blocked him or deleted her account, and Ben truly believed that he deserved a punch the next time they met .

And now Rey was sitting next to him and he didn't know what to do , why wasn't she yelling or even hitting him .

But Rey just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss before slapping him , "you never gave me a chance Ben and I know I ran but I was scared " she said .

"Rey I'm sorry , I just guessed for you " he whispered and she nodded , but he got shocked when she grabbed his hand .

"Well everyone deserves a second chance " she whispered, finally he held her hand and nodded . He was not going to let her go , Ben may not know what he will do .

But he was going to be with Rey even if it killed him ,"wanna come to my stop ?" He asked her .

Rey just chuckled and leaned her head on him , she just nodded and held him close .

It does seem like life has a funny way of working out , and she was glad that she decided to take the train today .

"So where we going?" She asked as they climbed off ? Ben was slient but led her to a car and opened the door .

Rey was on awe as Ben drove them to a open field , it was night time when they arrived .

And she gasped as she saw the stars were shining bright and ben's was glowing, but that didn't surprise her because he was her little star .

Ben lead her to a blanket on a field and laid down, he never knew Rey would be on that train .

But he was going to make sure that she didn't leave his life again , that's why he pulled his moms ring out and don't ask him why he had it .

Rey heard coughing and gasped as Ben was on his kneel and looked up at her , "Ben really?" She asked as he got up on his feet.

All Ben did was nod and she screamed yes so loud , Ben just chuckled and placed the ring on her beautiful hand and kissed her one last time.


End file.
